1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current source on a chip that can be calibrated on-chip to provide a current source that is PVT independent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microchips require PVT independent reference currents that can be input to various local circuits on the chip. In order to avoid the effects of noise, a reference current is routed to the chip over a long distance, and then rerouted to all circuits on the microchip. Each circuit requires a separate wire for this routing, which takes up space on the chip. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a circuit that reduces the number of wires required for providing a constant current reference to many circuits on a chip.